


Just Another Day

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Series: Stony Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Community: cap_ironman, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: It starts just like any other day. But as it goes on, Tony begins to feel like he is forgetting something important, but he can't quite figure out what that is.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [jf4m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf4m/pseuds/jf4m) for doing a beta read! 
> 
> Written for my Anniversary square in the Captain/Iron Man bingo.
> 
> This happened stream of consciousness style in like 2 hours, but I'm strangely very happy about it. Hope you enjoy!

When Tony woke up, it felt like just another day. After about 5 minutes of lazing around, he finally rolled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, still only half awake. By the time he was stepping into it, Steve had walked in and was stripping down as well.

Tony sleepily smiled up at him, leaving the curtain open so he could watch. Steve just rolled his eyes and finally ditched his boxers, hopping in with him.

“Good run?” Tony yawned and shifted around him so he was under the water stream.

Steve smiled and nodded. “Amazing. Outran Sam, as always.” He smirked a little and reached behind Tony for the soap.

“You’re all sweaty. Let me wash you…” Tony pouted until Steve handed over the soap. He proceeded to wash Steve happily, gently massaging every body part he could reach. As always, this led to Tony kneeling behind Steve, eagerly rimming him as if his life depended on it. He kept it going just long enough so that Steve would almost be late, then stood up, grinning proudly.

Steve gave him one hard, long kiss before finishing up the washing and hurrying out. Tony just smiled blissfully, ordering J to send a picture of himself in the shower to Steve. Once that was done, he got out, started drying off and getting dressed. He got a response from Steve within ten minutes, a picture of Steve clearly rolling his eyes but smiling with a cup of coffee. That was shortly followed by an image of him pouting with the caption ‘Miss you <3.’ Tony only smiled more.

\----

It wasn’t until Bucky came down to the workshop for scheduled maintenance on the arm that he began to realize he might be missing something. Right when he was finishing up, putting away tools and closing up the compartments, Bucky looked up at him, happy as can be, and told him ‘Congratulations.’

Tony frowned, pausing, then slowly nodded. “Oh, uh, thanks.” His mind whirled, desperately trying to figure out what he had missed.

“Yeah, I’m so happy for you two. I know we didn’t exactly get on well at first, but you make him happy, and that’s enough for me, really.” Before Tony could ask him what he was talking about, Bucky stood up and patted his shoulder gently. “Thanks for the arm work, again. See you later.”

He walked out then, leaving Tony confused.

\----

“Hey, Legolas, you mind making me a sandwich too?” Tony laid back on the couch, then quickly rolled off to dodge the tomato that had come flying at him from the kitchen counter. He pouted and popped his head up, muttering ‘ass’ under his breath.

“Not your personal chef, Tin Man. Make your own damn sandwich.” Clint strolled back into the living room and sat in one of the armchairs, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. When Tony shot him a look, he just shrugged and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

“You’re a jerk.” Tony sighed and stood up, wandering into the kitchen.

“And you’re annoying. Hey, I just want to ask, you didn’t get anything ridiculous for Steve this year, did you?”

Tony frowned, confused again. “What? No, why?”

“Just cause last year, whatever you bought him got him so riled up that everyone within 5 floors of the penthouse could hear you guys. I never realized Cap was that much of a screamer.”

Tony huffed. “No, I didn’t get him anything weird this year.”

“Good, cause headphones can only do so much when you two get going.” Clint stood up then, still eating, and walked out. Tony just sighed and looked down at his sandwich.

\----

Finally, the day was over and Steve was back home. Tony still couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Bucky and Clint had been talking about, but now he was snuggling on the couch with his husband and nothing else really mattered.

He sighed happily when Steve kissed him and leaned in closer, holding him as tight as he could. He was absolutely content to stay there with Steve’s lips on his forever, but he was distracted by the newscaster on the tv mentioning his name. Both of them pulled away and turned to look, where an overeager reporter was rambling on.

“Ten years ago today, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers officially got married at a chapel in upstate New York. The couple had won our hearts from the moment they announced their relationship at a press conference a year prior. We at ABC7 are so happy for the lovely couple and hope that, wherever they are, they are enjoying their tenth anniversary with some well-deserved relaxation.”

Jarvis automatically silenced the tv when it went to commercial, and there was a beat of silence before both Steve and Tony began laughing. It took a good few minutes before their giggles ceased and they were finally able to speak.

“Oh my god Tony, did both of us seriously just forget our wedding anniversary?” Steve snorted again, still smiling happily.

“Fuck, I guess we did.” Tony chuckled but was then struck by a wave of panic, prompting him to sit up very quickly. “Steve, you know I love you, right? Me forgetting this isn’t indicative of anything, I promise-”

Before Tony could start rambling too much, Steve grabbed him and kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up. When he pulled away, he was smiling softly, pure adoration in his eyes.

“Yes, Tony, I know you love me. And I love you too. Now, what do you say we celebrate our anniversary with some wine, cake, and a long night in bed?”

Tony nodded eagerly, quickly asking Jarvis to get a cake delivered from the bakery down the street. “I’ll get the wine, maybe a cheese plate, and meet you there?”

“Be quick,” Steve smirked and kissed Tony’s head before hurrying off to the bedroom.

Tony walked into the kitchen and started to grab cheese out of the fridge, then grinned and paused to grab his phone. He typed out a quick text to Clint, then went back to preparing their snacks.

_ T: Just saying, hope you have earplugs tonight ;) _

Before he could even finish pouring the wine, he had a response from Clint, just a string of angry face emojis. Tony laughed happily. The doorbell rang, so he quickly ran and grabbed the cake, then put everything on a tray and started walking back to the bedroom, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [stonky-gayngst](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonky-gayngst) and on Pillowfort at [Espresso-Patronum](https://www.pillowfort.io/Espresso-Patronum)!


End file.
